


Need

by Sangerin



Category: Fingersmith - Waters
Genre: 1000 watchers, Community: femslash_today, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-19
Updated: 2010-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She plays out her stories and her knowledge on me.  (Originally posted 27 September 2007)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

There are inkstains on her fingers as she skims her hands over my body. She has been writing today – who can imagine the obscenities these hands have wrought; that her mind, her dirty mind, has thought. And her gift and my joy is that she plays out her stories and her knowledge upon me, at the end of the day, in the candlelight gloom of our bedroom.

She may have been writing – or copying, or reading – the story of an orgy today; hands at every point of the body that might possibly react to touch. It may have been the story of a shy shepherdess in a mountain hideaway, waiting for her beau, slowly removing her clothes as she waited, running her hands over her thighs in anticipation. It may have been a story set in debauched France, where a woman could have multiple lovers and no one would blink an eye. The lovers might arrive together, with toys and tools that they inserted in unmentionable places. It could even have been one of Maud's most dangerous stories, those of two women, defying the world by facing it together: a student and teacher in a furtive, forbidden relationship in their Swiss boarding school, stealing kisses out of sight of the authorities; or a lady and her maid, sharing a bed, first for tradition and then for desire, the way we began.

We don't need the stories – we are a story in ourselves. And alone in our room at night, both of us naked and smiling, curious and eager... Her inkstained fingers slide into me, over and over until I can barely keep from screaming. I need more than her fingers – I need her lips on mine: and they are. I need her skin on my skin: and it is.

I need to believe that I will wake up beside her for the rest of my life. And I do.


End file.
